The invention relates to a device for conveying piece goods, in particular to a device for conveying and sorting piece goods. In connection with this device, successively installed conveying and sorting systems are arranged along a conveying and sorting line and can be driven by at least one driving means that revolves along the conveying and sorting line. This revolving driving means is secured on the conveying systems and engages a driving belt that is secured on the conveying systems.
A large number of conveying devices which are equipped both with and without sorting systems are known. These conveying devices often form a revolving, endless system. Predominantly, chains or V-belts serving as the tensile and supporting elements are used in this design serving as the endless conveying means. These devices have become known, for example from DE 198 01,706 A and DE 100 13 332 A incorporated herein by reference.
A transporting and sorting device of the type specified above has become known from DE 29 05 313 C2 incorporated herein by reference. In connection with this device, successively arranged transport carriages are driven by means of a plurality of friction wheels that engage a special driving belt, which revolves along the conveying line and is secured on the transport carriages.
This construction is expensive and leads to increased wear, and a comparatively high level of noise. For this reason, this construction has found no application in practical life.
Accordingly, the problem of the invention is to provide a device for conveying piece goods, in particular a device for conveying and sorting piece goods that permits a trouble-free operation at a low level of noise, as well as favorable conveying conditions in particular in with long revolving conveyor systems and long conveyor lines and high conveying loads or tensile forces and/or at elevated temperatures.